Coming-out by KJmom
by I'm a neko
Summary: TRADUCTION : Coming-out ou quand Harry surprend son fils Albus dans une situation compromettante. *Slash* HP/A.S.P *Potter-cest * *LEMON*
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut c'est I'm a Neko ( anciennement ObscurPhoenix) . Je voulais dire aux lecteurs de Différemment semblables que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écrit la suite ... Il s'est passé tellement de chose dans ma vie , que je n'ai pas écrit et je fais désormais un blocage . Je souffre du syndrome ... de la page blanche . Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas contagieux. **_

**_Je reviens donc avec une nouvelle histoire , une traduction plus précisément , mon syndrome m'empêchant d'avancer dans mes histoires. Je suis le premier français à publier une histoire sur ce (ou ces à voir) couples (rating M) et j'en suis fier ._**

**_C'est un two-shot H.P/A.S.P sous entendu H.P/A.S.P/S.M (Harry Potter / Albus. / Scorpius Malefoy )_**

**_Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de l'auteure de traduire sa fiction , j'ai bien sûr fait une demande n'ayant abouti qu'a un grand silence donc : je publie._**

**_Bien sûr si l'auteure me demande de supprimer la traduction je le ferai._**

**_Titre : Coming out_**

**_Nombre de chapitre : 2_**

**_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartiens sauf la traduction . Les personnages appartiennent à Mme J. et l'histoire appartient à KJmom ( www . fanfiction u / 1806204 / ) _**

**_Rating : M et c'est pas pour des prunes mais plutôt pour des burnes ._**

**_Warning : Ceci est un slash . Homophobe , obtus ou autres cons la petite croix et en haut . Les autres : ENJOY !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Sortir du placard.**

-Oh Merlin ! Ouiiiii !

Harry pensa un instant à fermer la porte et continuer son chemin pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu , mais sa main demeurait collée à la poignée de porte , ses pieds restaient ancrés dans le sol , et ses yeux rivés sur la scène qui se jouait en face de lui.

Son fils . Son fils cadet était allongé sur le dos , nu, les jambes écartés à l'extrême , les yeux fermés , une main sur sa queue , l'autre tenant sa baguette . Celle-ci lisse et brillante, allait et venait en Al encore et encore.

Harry aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait juste de stimuler sa prostate , mais la façon dont sa baguette fouillait Al , on ne peut pas en douter : Albus se baisait littéralement avec sa baguette. Et à écouter les gémissements que son fils poussait et le mouvement qu'éfectuent ses hanches pour approfondir la pénétration ; on peut dire qu'Al apprécie énormément ce qu'il est entrain de faire.

Une pression soudaine de son aine rendit Harry parfaitement conscient du fait qu'Al n'était pas le seul à en profiter.

Un bruit sourd derrière Harry le fit sursauter , terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse le trouver entrain de regarder son fils se masturber , se tenant à la porte et son pénis déformant son pantalon en une magnifique bosse ; Il se retourna.

-Ouf ce n'est que la chat soupira-t-il .

Puis il se rappela qu'ils étaient totalement seuls.

-Errrr , je ne peux pas ...

Un grognement de frustration d'Al attira l'attention d'Harry vers le lit . Al couché sur le lit , une main dans les cheveux essayait desespérément d'enfoncer sa baguette plus profondément en lui , mais celle-ci étant trop fine et trop petite ne parvenait pas à combler Albus.

C'est alors , comme s'il avait en quelque sorte senti la présence de son père , qu'Al se tourna vers lui et l'apperçut. Se rappelant de sa nudité il tira un drap afin de se couvrir et laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol.

-Papa ! Oh Merlin , je suis ... je suis vraiment désolé ! S'exclama Al le visage rouge de honte.

Et bien qu ' Harry sache qu'il devait maintenant prendre congé , laisser Albus s'habiller , et en discuter en bas , il n'en fit rien et entra dans la chambre fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

-Il y a .. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge dans l'espoir que sa voix cesse d'être rauque puis recommença . Il n'y aucune raison d'être désolé Al . Et il n'y a certainement aucune raison d'avoir honte.

Al ayant presque dix-huit ans ne devait aucunement se sentir géné de se faire prendre en pleine séance de branlette .

Peut-être a-t-il honte d'avoir été espionné par son père murmura une voix dans les recoins sombres de l'esprit d'Harry.

-Je ne suis pas , je veux dire ... Je suis juste désolé que tu aies dû l'apprendre ainsi , ce n'est pas de cette façon que je comptais te l'annoncer.

L'instinct d'Harry lui cria de quitter la pièce , mais se refusant à l'écouter il s'avança et prit Albus dans ses bras essayant d'ignorer la façon don son corps réagissait au contact de celui de son fils.

-Tu ne voulais pas que je découvre quoi de cette façon ? demanda Harry d'une voix qui lui semblait lointaine à ses propres oreilles.

-C'est ... que je suis gay . Ou du moins je pense l'être. Mais à chaque fois ... Désolé papa . Je vais juste ...

Al voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de son père mais prit conscience de sa "tenue" et ne bougea donc pas.

-À chaque fois quoi ?

Al rougit violemment et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Je ne pense pas que nous devrions parler de ça . C'est juste que ... Arrh je pensai vraiment pouvoir le faire cette fois-ci , mais je n'y arrive pas ...Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles l'entendre. Écoutes , si tu veux parler , me dire à quel point je suis répugnant ou autre , laisses-moi au moins m'habiller . Okay ?

Le trajet du lit à la porte semblait inteminable pour Harry , c'ets pourquoi au lieu de partir il s'assit aux côtés de son fils veillant à laisser un espace entre leur deux corps.

-Al , je ne te trouve pas dégoûtant . J-j'ai moi aussi j'ai essayé certaines choses et il n'y a rien de mal à cela . Et , si jamais tu décides que tu préfères les garçons au filles il n'y a rien de mal à ça non plus !

Al sourit à son père , mais celui-ci vit bien que quelque chose continuait de le tracasser . Et ce fichu organe qui n'avait pas perdu de sa dureté et qui se balançait au rythme des respiration d'Albus !

-Mais ... J'aime les mecs . Je le sais maintenant , les gars m'ecxitent et aucune des filles avec lesquelles je suis sortis n'est parvenue à me donner les même sensations que les hommes . Donc oui je suis sûr que je suis gay. J'aime jouer avec mon corps , mais je n'arrive jamais à me combler seul sexuellement .

Al fuyait le regard de son père tordant les draps nerveusement .

-Et si je n'arrive pas à me faire plaisir seul , comment puis-je y arriver avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Harry sourit .

-Tu peux essayer autre chose que ta baguette , ça ne m'a pas l'air assez grand n'est-ce-pas ? Quand tu es avec un homme , une partie du plaisir vient avec le tiraillement , la brûlure que provoque la pénétration puis vient la plénitude. Bien sûr le fait de partager cette expérience avec une personne compte aussi. Mais si tu veux essayer seul , tu devrais envisager d'acheter un ...jouet.

Harry rougit , il ne souhaitait pas vraiment parler de sex-toys avec son fils . Il espérait que son fils ne se doute pas d'où venait se soudain embarras , car il ne voulait pas parler de ça à Al.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça m'aiderait ?

-Oui conclut Harry ayant l'intention d'en rester là et essayant d'effacer cet épisode de sa mémoire .

Voyant que son père était entrain de se lever Albus se saisit de son poignet .

-Tu ..Quand tu étais plus jeune tu as déjà ...hum ... avec un homme ?

Question délicate . Quand Harry était plus jeune il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour les "expériences " avec Voledemort qui lui courrait après. Non , ses expériences avec les hommes arrivèrent beaucoup plus récemment .

-Je ...

Son hésitation accrut l'intêret d'Al et le sourire du garçon s'élargit.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez divorcé maman et toi ? Tu préfères les hommes ?

C'était tellement plus que ça . Honnêtement Harry n'avait envisagé les hommes qu'après Ginny. Voyant qu'Albus attendait il répondit rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui a causé notre divore non. J'ai toujours était curieux , mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la tromper . Je n'ai jamais trompé ta mère .

Cette explication suffit à Albus qui ne relâcha pas pour autant le poignet d'Harry . Les yeux d'Harry se promenèrent encore une fois sur le corps d'Al et il vit que l'érection de son fils n'avait toujours pas faiblie . La respiration d'Harry s'accelera .

-Papa tu veux bien ... non laisse tomber ?!

-Je veux bien quoi Albus ? Fit Harry étonné qu'il puisse encore parler .

Albus rougit encore plus mais répondit tout de même .

-Aide moi ? Juste une fois , je ne le dirai à personne , nous n'en reparlerons plus après . Je suis désespéré et j'ai des besoins ...

Harry comprit exactement ce que voulait dire Albus par besoins , et bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas lui de les lui combler , cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester assis , ça ne l'empêcha pas non plus de poser ses mains sur le torse d'Albus et ça ne l'empêcha pas de se pencher lentement -laissant le temps à Al de le repousser- vers Albus et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais Albus ne s'éloigna pas , il gémit profondément contre les lèvres d'Harry , approfondissant le baiser et laissant la langue d'Harry s'enrouler autour de la sienne.

Harry adorait le corps d'Albus , jeune , souple , ferme . Il n'y avait pas un endroit qu'il n'adorait pas chez son fils . Harry mordilla légèrement la langue de son fils avant de la sucer avec avidité . Il n'en fallut pas longtemps à Al pour qu'il enlève le pantalon de son père , pour qu'il se torde de plaisir , qu'il gémisse , qu'il vienne .

Et quand il atteint finalement l'orgasme ce fut avec Harry enfoncé en lui jusqu'a la garde .

* * *

-Hey ! Al par ici ! Lança une silhouette tapie dans l'obscurité du pub enfumé .

-Hey ! Sourit Al s'asseillant à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Alors ? Il l'a fait ? Demanda le Scorpion un peu trop fort aux goûts d'Albus.

-Chut pas si fort . Al balaya la pièce du regard et voyant que personne ne leur prêtait attention il poursuivit .

-Ouais ça a marché !

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Scorpius.

-Je t'avais dit que ça marcherai ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas te résister te trouvant ainsi le tout sopoudré d'"innocence".

-Il doit être entrain de se battre avec sa conscience à l'heure qu'il est . Rit Albus.

Haussant les épaules Scorpius poursuivit :

-Crois-tu que ça n'était qu'un one-shot ?

Souriant narquoisement une lueur de malice au fond de yeux Al répondit :

-Oh , je suis sûr qu'il pense que c'était un one-shot , mais mon père est un homme solitaire , il a des besoins .

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Scorpius lorsqu'il dit :

-Peut-être devrais-tu m'inviter à passer quelques jours chez toi , je suis sûr que je pourrais l'aider .

* * *

Chapitre 2 dans une semaine si vous êtes sages (=si vous reviewez) .

C'est promis puisque c'est traduis.

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle :_** Dans le placard**_

En français coming-out veut dire sortir du placard c'est d'ailleurs le titre su premier chapitre . Or le deuxième chapitre s'appelle dans le placard . Bref je sais pas pourquoi je vous parle de ce jeu de mot de merde ^^

REVIEWER À L'ATTAQUE ‼


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voilà , merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! Hélas triplement hélas , je dois tenir ça d'Harry je ne suis pas ponctuel , je devais poster ce chapitre (qui était traduit ) hier mais j'ai une bonne excuse : Une réunion conta ennuyeuse qui m'a enlevé de la tête le fait que je devais updater aujourd'hui._**

**_Titre : Coming out_**

**_Nombre de chapitre : 2_**

**_Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartiens sauf la traduction . Les personnages appartiennent à Mme J. et l'histoire appartient à KJmom ( www . fanfiction u / 1806204 / )_**

**_Rating : M et c'est pas pour des prunes mais plutôt pour des burnes ._**

**_Warning : Ceci est un slash . Homophobe , obtus ou autres cons la petite croix et en haut . Les autres : ENJOY !_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Dans le placard.

Scorpius essaya de se caler de façon à ce que le cintre cesse d'appuyer sur son dos . Il faut dire que de se cacher dans une armoire n'offrait pas un confort optimal. Hélas c'était le seul endroit où il puisse se cacher , à part le petit problème de confort qu'occasionnait cette planque,elle était parfaite . Il y avait un petit espace ouvert qui offrait une vu parfaite sur le lit .

Il entendit un bruit sourd en direction de la porte et retint son souffle. L'instant il vit entrer Albus trébucher sur le lit très vite suivi par son père . En effet Harry était pratiquement collé à son fils , ses mains vagabondant sur le torse d'Albus.

Il y avait quelque chose d'obscène dans la façon qu'avait Harry de toucher Albus . Mais ce qui était le plus choquant fut sûrement la façon dont Albus gémissait , pressant ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de son père . Le sexe de Scorpius durcit lorsqu'il les vit commence à se déshabiller l'un l'autre.

Al jeta un sourire en coin en direction de l'armoire avant se retourner et d'embrasser violemment son père. Leur lèvres se rencontraient langoureusement alors que les mains d'Harry parcouraient fièvreusement le pantalon d'Albus à la recherche du bouton de celui-ci.

Scorpius émit un gémissement lorsqu'il vit les langues de son ami et du père de celui-ci se rencontrer , menant une lutte , chacun essayant d'avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre et tirant à leur propriétaire des sons merveilleux et envoûtants. Al mordit les lèvres d'Harry qui émit un grognement de contentement . Harry trouvit enfin le bouton de pantalon d'Albus et s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

Harry plongea ses mains à l'intérieur . Albus haleta fortement laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry . Scorpius se demanda alors si Albus jouait la comédie pour lui , où si les sons qu'il émettait et les expression de pur plaisir qu'il affichait étaient réels.

-S'il te plaît supplia Albus .

Harry ferma les yeux et frémit à l'entente de cette supplication. Il relâcha Albus qu'il avait dans les bras , celui-ci se mit sur les coudes avant de jeter un regard brûlant de désir à son père . C'est à ce moment que Scorpius sut qu'Albus ne jouait pas la comédie , il serait même étonné si son ami se souvenait de sa présence . Tout : les gémissements , les regards , le plaisir ; tout était réel et tout était destiné à Harry.

Harry détourna le regard d'Albus avant de ramper sur le lit pour enlever le jean d'Albus , celui-ci souleva les hanches afin de faciliter la manoeuvre et roula des hanches de manière aguicheuse et séduisante . Harry était envouté par le mouvement lascif que répétaient les hanches d'Albus , mais il remarqua bien vite la queue d'Albus dépassant de son boxer quelques gouttes de précum s'échappant de son gland rougi.

Harry se lécha les lèvre et approcha doucement du fruit défendu . Mais avant qu'il atteigne son but Albus plaça ses talons sous les fesses de son père et attrapa le haut son jean . Harry hoqueta de surprise se sentant tiré vers le haut alors que son jean était tiré vers le bas.

Albus utilisa ses pieds pour faire glisser le pantalon d'Harry le long de ses cuisses , puis il l'envoya valser hors du lit d'un coup de pied . Scorpius de son côté avait la plus belle vue du monde : les fesses d'Harry . Il était magnifique comme il l'avait toujours imaginé.

Les deux hommes sur le lit s'embrassèrent de nouveau pendant qu'ils bataillaient avec le reste de leurs vêtements . Ils se retouvèrent vite tout deux nus , leur virilités se frottant l'une contre l'autre . Albus roulait délicieusement des hanches leur tirant des grognements de plaisir. Scorpius quant à lui était frustré car n'ayant pas une bonne vue sur le sexe de chaque homme.

La propre queue de Scorpius lui était douloureuse , il appuya la paume sur son sexe à travers le tissu de son pantalon . Harry grogna , suvi d'Albus qui siffla en se libérant entre leur ventres. Scorpius libéra sa queue de son pantalon , il avait besoin de sentir , de ressentir la chair , il voulait être entre les deux beautés aux cheveux sombres se caressant à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Harry se leva , mais les ongles d'Albus dans son dos essayaient de le tirer vers le bas . Harry sourit , et regarda Albus d'un regard perçant . Il laissa sa tête dériver vers le bas du corps d'Albus , s'arrêtant quelques fois pour lécher et mordiller de façon apparemment hasardeuse des parties du corps de son fils . Mais la façon dont Albus se tortillait et haletait prouvait qu'Harry connaissait chaque zones érogènes qu'Al possèdait. Harry souffla sur le bout du sexe d'Albus le faisant pousser un cri de frustration. Ses mains se mirent à tordre les dras , le corps couvert de gouttes de sueur.

Harry souffla un courant d'air chaud sur l'aine d'Albus , il laissa passer sa langue sur le méat d'Al , avant de déposer un miriade de baisers le long de la hampe dressée d'Albus.

Ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son fils semblent attendre quelque chose . Scorpius sut alors ce qu'Harry attendait , c'était tellement serpentard , si mal , si chaud .

-Papa , s'il te plaît . J'ai tant besoin de toi . Gémit Albus battant des cils.

Et Harry fondit sur sa queue comme un affamé . Aussitôt le visage d'Al se transforma . Ce n'était plus un enfant innocent désormais , mais un homme au bord de l'orgasme. Il était fascinant de voir à quel point Al arrivait à manipuler son père ... Enfin il faut dire qu'Harry se laissait volontiers manipuler.

Harry suçait la queue d'Albus avec délice : c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais goûté . Les mains de Al quittèrent les draps où elles étaient accroché pour s'emmêler dans les cheveux d'Harry. Harry permit à Al de guider sa tête à la rencontre de sa bite , il détendit sa gorge et Albus gémit quand sa bite s'enfonça plus profondément encore.

Dans l'armoire Scorpius se branlait , faisant de léger mouvement de va-et-vient tirant son plaisir de la scène jouée face à lui . Il avait toujours désiré Albus , et plus récemment Harry (depuis qu'Albus lui avait raconté son plan de séduction). Inutile de vous dire que son rêve le plus hot , son plus grand fantasme se jouait face à lui . Le plus frustrant était qu'il n'était pas en mesure de toucher ces deux bombes humaines.

Al trembla et ressera sa prise sur les cheveux d'Harry et même sans avoir vu ce geste Scorpius sut qu'il était proche . Scorpius accelera ses va-et-vient voulant partager cette orgasme avec Al mais Harry recula , se libérant de l'emprise de Al , laissant la queue du garçon inassouvie . Scorpius se força à s'arrêtant serrant fermement la base de sa bite.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes ! Le ton était sans-réplique.

Al s'empressa de se déplacer , se mettant à quattre pattes et surélevant légérement le cul . Scorpius aperçut quelque chose mais pensa que son esprit lui jouait un tour . Puis une rougeur se répandit sur le visage d'Al , et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise .

Le "quelque chose" pénétra Albus . Il était entrain de préparer Al pour qu'Harry puisse le prendre. L'objet avait environ la taille d'un doigt , Harry appuya alors dessus et l'objet s'aggrandit écartant les chairs d'Al . Celui-ci écarta encore plus les jambes .

Harry retira lentement le god du cul d'Al le laissant tomber au sol , sans quitter des yeux le trou mouillé et accueillant en face de lui . Il le regarda si longtemps qu'Albus regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Papa prends-moi s'il te plait ‼

Scorpius voit le sursaut que fit le sexe d'Harry en entendant le ton suppliant d'Al . Scorpius n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un tournant pour Harry . Le jeune voyeur avait si chaud , qu'il ne pouvait à peine le supporter.

Harry se releva , plaça sa queue à l'entrée de l'anus d'Albus et s'enfonça d'un seul coup dans les chairs si chaudes de son fils. Albus laissa échapper un gémissement d'inconfort et de douleur. Harry ne bougea pas attendant que la douleur reflue.

Le visage crispé d'Albus se détendit lentement et Scorpius savait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour s'ouvrir à Harry.

Harry se retint à grande peine aux hanches d'Albus , essayant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur son corps pour ne pas pilonner Albus comme un animal. Sous l'effort une goutte de sueur perla sur son front avant de tomber sur le dos d'Albus glissant le long de la ligne de la colonne vertébrale du garçon et à cet instant Scorpius aurait tout donné pour recueillir cette goutte sur sa langue.

Harry commença à bouger lentement et Albus enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir et arqua le dos . Scorpius ne savait pas s'il voulait être à la place d'Harry ou à la place d'Albus . C'était tellement beau , que ça soit mal ou pas.

Harry bougea ses hanches de quelques centimètres et Albus releva la tête à une vitesse ahurissante.

-Merlin ! Oh papa juste là oui ‼ Oh c'est si bon ‼

Albus n'utilisait plus sa voix de petit garçon et Scorpius vit presque la luxure sombre et enivrante suinter du visage d'Harry . Il aimait . Il aimait la façon dont Al jouait avec lui avant , mais il aimait aussi baiser l'homme qu'était son fils , il aimait baiser son propre fils.

Scorpius ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que de se branler comme Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que de pilonner Albus de toutes ses forces. Al prenait tout ce qu'il pouvait , en redemendait , ses hanches allant à la rencontre de la bite d'Harry , les boules d'Harry claquant violemment contre ses fesses .

-Papa ...Papa...Papa

C'était comme une prière , un appel , un putain de besoin si cru , si honnête... Pour la première fois ,le Serpentard se sentit plus intrus qu'autre chose.

Scorpius se répandit sur son ventre . Chaud et épais . Harry lui, positionna les jambes d'Albus sur ses épaules et se déchaîna en lui faisant crier son partenaire . Le frisson qui parcourut le corps d'Harry fut délicieux . Et le fait qu'Albus soit toujours bandé donna l'eau à la bouche à Scorpius qui n'a qu'une envie : poser sa bouche sur le gland d'Albus et le traire jusqu'a ce que sorte son délicieux -supposait-il-lait.

Harry avait eu apparemment la même idée puisqu'il sortit de l'anus d'Albus avec un bruit mouillé , renversa le jeune homme sur le lit avant que sa bouche ne s'empare de la virilité d'Al . Il suça le membre de toute ses forces et Albus vint.

Le corps du jeune homme était tendu , son visage affichant une expression de pure extase , ses hanches bougeant très légèrement . Al n'avait jamais été plus sexy qu'en ce moment , gémissant sans retenue et se libérant dans la bouche de son père.

Plus sûr de vouloir être là , Scorpius utilisa sa main propre -exempt de sperme – afin de jeter un sort de silence sur l'armoir et il transplanna .

Le lendemain on frappa à la porte de Scorpius . Le garçon alla ouvrir pour trouver Albus sur le pas de sa porte.

-Où es-tu allé hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché quand mon père et partit , mais tu n'étais plus là.

Pour une raison inconnu Scorpius rougit.

-Je n'aurait pas dû être là !

-Je voulais que tu viennes , je t'avais invité . Tu t'es branlé ?

Terrifié à l'idée que ses voisins entendent leur discussion , Scorpius fit entrer Albus dans son appartement et ferma la porte.

-Al !

Scorpius ne savait pas pourquoi il était si prude à ce sujet . Bon sang ! Il avait aidé Al à planifier cette baise . Il avait célébré et encouragé Al quand il l'avait fait la première fois. Mais c'était avant d'être témoin de leurs ébats amoureux. Désormais il voulait juste oublier ce qu'il avait vu car il ne pensait plus qu'a ça depuis la nuit dernière.

-Tu l'a fait , je sais que tu l'as fait . Tu as laissé des traces sur le sol.

Al s'approcha de Scorpius et bien qu'il ait l'habitude d'être proche du garçon il recula d'un pas.

-Étais-ce trop pour toi Scorp ? Répond moi ... Étais-ce moi où mon père qui te faisait de l'effet à ce point ?

Scorpius recula encore , mais Albus avançait toujours . Et bientôt la salle fut trop petite pour eux deux . Leur lèvres se scellèrent.

Scorpius se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça plus tôt . Les lèvres d'Albus étaient si douces , et elles embrassaient merveilleusement bien. La langue d'Al passa sur les lèvres du serpentard et celui-ci haleta avant de s'éloigner.

-Al...

Le dit-Al sourit et frotta son pouce sur la bouche de Scorpius.

-J'avais espéré que tu restes . Je voulais te voir boulversé . Je te voulais aussi.

La gorge de Scorpius s'assecha soudainement.

-Mais , ton père ... ?

-Je pense que papa , serait très heureux de trouver deux vilains garçons nus dans son lit.

Et Albus happa de nouveau les lèvres de Scorpius.

***THE END***

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ma toute première traduction.

Si vous avez des fanfics anglaise (pas trop longues) que vous aimeriez lire envoyez-moi le lien par MP je les traduirais (pas toutes mais tentez votre chance)

Et puis je me propose comme bêta si ça vous intéresse , pareil contactez moi par MP. (Selon les histoires).

Lisez mes autres fictions si vous fics si vous avez le temps et conseillez en moi si vous voulez !

**_Je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose : continuez de poster des reviews car c'est ainsi qu'une histoire vit , elle vit à travers vous et vos mots et chaque commentaire que vous puissiez faire à un impact sur l'histoire même si vous ne le voyez pas._**

**_I'm a neko ._**


End file.
